You've got to be Kidding Me
by I'mNotWhoYouThink
Summary: Bella scores an interview with Masen Incorporated. OOC Flames Welcome. RATED T
1. Flying Cinnamon and Lunch Dates

**A/N – Just had a lovely idea for a story. **

**You've Got to be Kidding Me**

**Chapter One – Flying cinnamon and lunch dates**

'I'm so sorry Rose, I can't make it,' Bella Swan said sadly into the phone, 'I scored that interview, so hopefully by next week I'll have my first paycheck and take both you and Alice out.'

Rosalie sighed, 'You had better get that job. Tonight was supposed to be special.'

'I will get a job.' Bella said quietly.

'A job? I thought you just said you had an interview lined up. Spill Bella.'

'I do have an interview, but the lady said they had a few job openings, so I don't know what job they'll pick for me.'

'Oh that's just perfect, you'll probably end up scraping gum off of coffee tables. I should've known they NEVER have designer openings, especially for silly girls who've never even interned.'

'Thanks Rose. I appreciate it,' Bella cut the call, fuming.

_I got an interview with the most exclusive company in the country! Why can't anyone be happy for me, just once?_

Bella drove to the mall to pick up a new outfit for her interview the following day.

She decided on a cute, spaghetti strapped, brown, silk top with khaki pin-striped trousers and brown stilettos.

After purchasing her new outfit Bella decided to head down to the food court for a pretzel. After she bought her favorite, cinnamon sticks with cream cheese, she headed for a table at the far end of the court, away from noisy teenagers.

Half-way there Bella tripped over slightly raised floor tile. While throwing out her arms to catch herself, the contents of her grip flew everywhere.

'Aw crap. Are you okay?' A tall Indian boy asked.

'Uh, no, not really,' Bella replied, embarrassed.

As Bella attempted to pull herself up he stuck his large, callused hand out to help. She took it gratefully and managed to stand up with out slipping in the mess of sugar and cream cheese.

'Uh, thanks,' Bella mumbled to the kind stranger.

'No problem, well, now we're both a mess.' He chuckled.

Bella looked up to see them both covered in sugar.

'Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll, uh, pay for that,' Bella rambled frantically.

'No, really it's fine, um, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black,' He assured her.

'Uh, if you say so. I'm Bella Swan,' Bella said.

'Well, Bella Swan, I would like to take you out to lunch,' Jacob said with a twinkle in his eye.

'You what? I just ruined your clothes and embarrassed us both...' Bella looked at him like he was insane.

'Yeah so, you could repay me by letting me take you out to lunch. If you don't, I could possibly never forgive you know,' Jacob smirked.

'Well, only since you blackmailed me.'

'I did no such thing, now, can you walk well enough to make it to my car, or shall I carry you?' Jacob asked seriously.

Bella gave him a look, twisted on her heel and headed towards the south door.

'I parked by the movie theater,' Jacob laughed, 'to the north.'

Bella turned and glared as she stalked towards opposite door.

**Yeah. Okay. Creepy, I know.**

**I do just love cinnamon pretzel sticks with cream cheese though.**


	2. Unlikely Friends

**A/N – Well, I'm going off of the 'you've got to be kidding' story.**

**You've Got to be Kidding Me**

**Chapter Two – Unlikely friends**

'So wait... you completely embarrass yourself in front of loads of people, and _this_ rescues _you?_ Lucky,' Alice mused.

Jacob looked at Alice incredulously, '_This rescued her?_ I have a name thanks.'

It'd been a couple of hours since their lunch date had ended and Jacob and Bella had been getting to know each other since then.

'He didn't _rescue_ me, I wasn't trapped in a burning inferno you know,' Bella defended.

'Your face was close enough to a burning inferno as it was,' Jacob smirked.

'Brownie points to the kid,' Rosalie said, 'That was a good one.'

'Okay now if you're finished making fun I'd like to model my interview outfit.'

Bella dashed into her room to get changed. She hoped everything had evaded the cinnamon mess earlier.

Once she'd put on the outfit and a few dabs of mascara she opened her bedroom door and stepped out.

'Ohmygoodness! Bella Swan, you look gorgeous, if they don't give you a job on the spot, I'll be darned,' Alice squealed.

'And the pauper turns into the princess,' Rosalie exclaimed.

'You know, when you were covered in cinnamon, you were pretty then, but now... wow,' Jacob chuckled.

'Thanks guys, you think this is Masen Incorporated material?' Bella asked.

'I think Black Incorporated has a job opening,' Jacob jokingly mentioned.

'Haha, very funny. Oh my goodness, I could be working for Edward Masen tomorrow,' Bella swooned.

'He's nothing special, just a big business jerk, with nothing on his mind but work,' Jacob said stiffly.

'You can't judge a book by its cover,' Alice said.

'You can when you've read its pages too,' Jacob said coolly.

'What in the world are you talking about Jacob?' Bella said angrily, 'Edward Masen is a successful business man who is smart enough to work for NASA and has enough money to buy the world.'

'No need to brag on him, I know all about him, up until recently Edward Masen, was my best friend,' Jacob turned and walked out the door.


	3. Broken Elevators and Personal Assistants

**A/N – I have absolutely no idea where this is going.**

**You've got to be kidding me**

**Chapter Three – Broken Elevators and Personal Assistants**

As Bella prepared for her interview, she couldn't concentrate. Her résumé was spread out across the floor, her keys and her phone hidden beneath a pillow and her hair was in curlers.

_I don't know if I can do this. _Bella thought morosely. After her new friend Jacob Black's bout the night before Bella had worried if she was near good enough for Masen Incorporated. _Business jerks, and big-shots, _Jacob had referred to them as.

'Hurry up Bella; you're going to be late!' Alice urged.

Bella glanced at the clock, 'I have an hour Alice! It'll only take me 10 minutes to drive there, I have plenty of time.'

Alice looked at her unsmiling, 'You'll find that when you have time to spare, you clear your head and think with your brain and not your emotions.'

Bella picked up her things and Alice took the curlers out of her hair.

Bella, being an easygoing person, 'All right, whatever helps you sleep at night,' she walked out the door, briefcase in hand.

~*~*~*~*~

With simple elegance the naturally clumsy brunette walked into the enormous headquarters of M.I. without tripping once.

She spoke to the secretary who directed her towards the elevator and simply said, 'Go up.'

As the plump oriental woman started to walk away Bella stopped her, 'Wait, how far up? And where to from there?'

'All of the way, there is only one place to go after that,' she turned and waddled off.

'Well then, up it is.' Bella said as she pushed the upper button near the elevator doors.

When the elevator arrived Bella stepped in. She skimmed over the floor numbers on the key pad and noticed that the top floor was a pent-house, and the woman_ had_ said to go 'all of the way'.

Bella hesitated and then pushed the button.

About halfway up, there was a terrible screeching noise. Bella, being alone in the elevator shrunk to the floor.

The elevator jerked to a stop. To Bella, the elevator seemed to be closing in on her.

Bella reached into her briefcase and pulled out her mobile phone. _No service._

'You've got to be kidding me. Oh no.' Bella wailed.

She scanned the elevator to look for an emergency phone, or a button. Bella finally found what she was looking for in the control panel on the floor.

Bella shakily picked up the cherry red phone-device and spoke, 'Hello...hello! I'm in the elevator. Help me, help.'

The elevator lights flickered and went out. Bella began to sob, 'Please help me, it's stuck, and dark, please.'

A voice spoke back, 'Hello?'

'Oh my goodness, please help me! I'm stuck in an elevator and its dark, get me out!' Bella wailed.

'Give me your name, your business here and the floor number your elevator is stuck at,' a man said.

'I-I'm Isabella Swan, I came for a j-job interview, and uh, 12,' she quivered, 'please help me, get me out.'

'Calm down ma'am, we're working on it,' The man replied, 'You seem to be stuck between floors 12 and 13 because of a strange ledge coming off of floor 12 has caught on the cables. There is no way to let you come down; you must go up, alright?'

'A-alright.' Bella managed.

'We're going to send you up slowly, to avoid mishap, keep us aware of what's going on you are our eyes and our ears here.'

'Okay, got it.' Bella said, regaining confidence.

'Here we go.' The man said.

The elevator jolted and began rising at a slow pace, 'It's going up, slowly,' Bella informed.

'So far so good.'

It took 30 minutes to ascend the last 10 floors, but better slow than never.

When a dazed Bella gladly ran out of the elevator she ran into some one and fell on the floor.

Firefighters and people in business suits surrounded her as she apologized and assured everyone she was fine.

A man swooped down over her and set her upright, 'There you go,' he said with an evasive, velvety voice.

'Thank you,' Bella said to an undeniably gorgeous man.

'Oh it's no problem, you must've had quite a scare there,' the man replied.

'Could you direct towards where the job interviews take place?' Bella asked.

'Ah, come with me,' he led her out of the elevator lobby and through a large exquisitely carved door into some sort of an office.

Bella sat in a plush khaki chair in front of marvelous desk.

The gorgeous man sat behind the desk and said, 'Well, I usually don't do the interviews personally, but one can't hurt.'

Bella handed him her perfected résumé and began to explain her career goals and past perspectives on certain jobs. He would ask her questions and she would answer the best she could. It was the longest interview of her life, it lasted just under 2 ½ hours.

'Well Miss Swan, that was a very impressive interview overall.'

'Thank you, I sure hope I get a job,' Bella said as she turned, walking towards the staircase.

'Wait, Miss Swan!' The man yelled.

Bella turned on her heel, 'Yes?'

'Welcome to Masen Incorporated, you work for me now,' the man smirked.

Bella looked flustered, 'Oh well, uh, thank you. Mr. Masen?'

'No, no Mr. Masen was my father's name, well and mine for business meetings. You can call me Edward.'

'Oh well, Mr. er, Edward thank you so much for the job, but what exactly am I supposed to do answer phones, file papers?' Bella asked.

'No, no, what do personal assistants usually do?' Edward grinned and walked off leaving Bella baffled.

**A/N – That was not what I had in mind, but whatever.**


	4. Snapping Heels

**A/N – Since my story seems to be such a hit :P I'm gonna try and get a nice and long chapter, or two shorter chapters. Oh and just incase you were wondering, since we're all intelligent individuals, I don't have to waste my time writing a disclaimer for you, cause we all should have realized that I totally like own like everything like. ;]**

**You've got to be kidding me**

**Chapter Four – Snapping Heels lead to the strangest things**

Bella stared opened-mouthed down the hall as Edward Masen, her boss, strode away. _Personal assistant? You have got to be kidding me. _

Not wanting to risk becoming stuck again, Bella headed down the stairs. As she came to a new landing, she almost ran into two young men.

'Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just...yeah,' Bella blushed.

'It's fine, really,' the lanky blonde one replied.

'Sorry again, I guess I'll be going now,' Bella headed down the stairs.

The muscled brown haired man said, 'Wait, you aren't walking down _all _21 more flights of stairs are you?'

'Well, uh, yes I am,' Bella explained, 'I sort of, got stuck in the elevator this morning. It gave me a fright.'

Both of the men laughed, 'So you're the infamous Bella Swan? Congratulations on being little Eddie's personal assistant. Oh yeah, I'm Jasper,' the blond one replied.

'Yeah, and I'm Emmett.'

Bella looked at them crazily, 'Does _everyone_ know who I am now?'

Jasper smirked, 'Well, I don't know quite _everyone_ but the majority of people who watch television in the tri-state area, use the computer, and have walked in this building today know who you are, yeah.'

'Great, I'm the new girl, _and_ the freak,' Bella moaned.

'And don't forget the fact that every female worker in the building has a reason to compulsively hate you,' Emmett added.

'Why is that,' Bella asked.

'You are Edward Masen's _personal _assistant; he took your interview _personally, _that my dear Bella is not a good foundation to build friendships with ladies here,' Jasper laughed.

'Yeah I guess that's not exactly normal,' she admitted.

'And what a shame it would be if Edward snatched you up so, quickly,' Emmett stared at Jasper.

Bella looked from Emmett to Jasper, 'Well, as usual, I missed something.' She shifted her weight and tumbled into Jasper as her heel broke.

'Stupid shoe,' Bella mumbled, still leaning into Jasper.

'Come with us back upstairs, I'm sure the elevator will be fine, if you're still keen on leaving,' Jasper smirked.

Bella pushed herself off of Jasper's chest and proceeded to remove her shoes.

She tossed the broken heels in an adjacent garbage bin, 'No need for those any more eh, wait why would you guys want to go back up, wait oh my gosh?'

'Yeah, we own all of it... whoo,' Jasper laughed.

Emmett tossed Bella over his shoulder swiftly and began climbing the stairs, 'We wouldn't want Miss Personal Assistant falling into Mr. Important Jasper again now would we?'

'Put me down,' Bella squealed.

Jasper followed, 'Ah, but this building is much too dangerous for you m'dear, what a shame it would be if you were to fall, or get stuck again.'

As they arrived in the penthouse elevator lobby Edward was walking down the hall.

'I see you've met my partners in crime Bella,' Edward said with a grin.

When Emmett finally set her on the ground Bella turned to face the three men, now standing side by side.

'Well, I guess I'll go?' Bella said uncertainly.

'Oh but why? You've had such a rough and suspenseful day, why not go out and relax, have some fun,' Edward suggested.

'Ah, but it's highly dangerous for such a beautiful young woman to go out alone in this day and age, she'll need, let's say, chaperones?' Jasper mentioned jokingly.

'_Three _highly sufficient chaperones,' Edward confirmed.

'Make that two my dear friend, I've got a date,' Emmett announced and walked into the elevator.

'Where will I get these 'highly sufficient' chaperones to protect me from 'this day and age'?' Bella asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Jasper whispered something in Edward's ear and Edward grinned, 'Yes, mouthy young women are just _always_ asking for punishments.'

Jasper smirked, 'When punishing these sorts of women you must seize their arms,' Edward and Jasper each took one of Bella's hands, 'so they cannot possibly escape.'

'You must use direct commands that have only one meaning, you wouldn't want such a woman to deceive you eh?' Edward laughed.

As both men proceeded to clutch Bella's hands they walked her towards the elevator.

'And lastly, you must make them fearful or confused, ah yes, this elevator will do, muahaha.'

'If we get stuck again, oh I'll-...' Bella was cut off when Jasper moved and stood directly in front of her.

'Here comes 'shock factor' two Miss Swan,' as he leaned in to kiss her.

'Whoa, whoa, slow down there buddy,' Edward interrupted.

Bella turned beet red and look from Edward to Jasper, Edward looked sort of angry, yet Jasper looked totally calm.

'I think that's for the lady to decide,' Jasper said smugly as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

'You just met her today, a little soon to be making a move man,' Edward replied with pleading eyes.

The elevator made a 'dinging' noise and the doors slid open.

_Saved by the bell _Bella thought.

Bella's hands were retaken a hold of by Jasper and Edward as they exited the building, all eyes on Bella.

**A/N – Gah, that went way to fast :[ It sounds very cliché. Yuck. **


	5. Hurtful Jokes and Capeless heroes

**A/N – Oh dear. What has it been, 8 months or so right? I did indeed forget about this story. I actually don't remember when I wrote it. I just logged onto my fan fiction account for the first time in months and found that I had not one, but **_**two**_** stories. This will most likely be the only one I am continuing. So yeah, as usual I have no clue where this is going, so be expecting the unexpected.**

**Disclaimer – Do you own Twilight?**

**Me – Er, no I guess not.**

**Disclaimer – Ha-ha Loser. **

_**Disclaimer for the disclaimer – I stole this disclaimer from someone else. This is my disclaim to the disclaimer xD**_

**You've got to be kidding me**

**Chapter Five – Hurtful jokes and cape-less heroes**

Edward and Jasper lead Bella to a _shiny silver Volvo._ She started wondering if this was a type of 'play the new girls' joke.

'_I mean seriously, I only met them today… and they're acting like we've been friends forever. Or more than friends.'___Bella thought to herself.

To avoid future embarrassment Bella acted rashly and accused them of making a joke and leading her on.

Jasper looked at Edward sheepishly and cleared his throat, 'Well, that's not the usual assumption.'

'Yeah, usually they just try to get me in bed,' Edward mused.

Bella fumed. 'The _usual_?_ THEY_? How often does this happen? What am I number 18?'

Bella slammed the open car door shut and stalked off.

Jasper sighed, 'Well shoot. I liked her.'

'Do you think she'll come back?' Edward asked.

'She'll come back. Whether it is to us or to work, I don't know.'

***

Bella arrived home and was instantly overwhelmed with questions and hugs from Alice, Rose, and Jacob.

Once she had escaped their arms, she ran to the bathroom. She had to think about what she wanted to say.

_Yeah I got the job and was later kidnapped by two of the horrid Masen boys. _

_Well, I got stuck in the elevator and I got a job._

_I'm Edwards personal assistant, oh yeah I got stuck in the elevator on the way up._

Ugh. Bella didn't want her friends to hate her boss because of what had happened in the parking lot. Yet she didn't want them to think she'd kept secrets from them.

As she opened the door no one came rushing towards her with erratic questions. So she kept walking towards the family room.

Just as she stepped into the room, Alice stood up and walked over to her, 'Bella are you alright? You look stressed…'

'I'm fine. I got a job. Later' Bella mumbled and walked outside.

* * *

Bella walked, and walked. Soon it was dark and she wasn't sure where she was. A drug store's neon sign looked promising, so she walked across the desolate parking lot and walked inside.

While browsing the isles Bella sensed someone following her. Picking up her pace, she walked to the front of the store where the clerk was gagged and bound.

Wide eyed and fearful Bella turned and ran out the front glass door. She heard heavy footsteps behind her. Bella had never been athletic and therefore not in perfect shape. Running was taking a toll on her.

As she sprinted across the street a car screeched to a stop in front on her. The men following her also stopped, and backed away.

Bella shook with fear and stayed still. She stared at the vehicle for what seemed like an hour, but could have very well been a second.

The drivers' door was thrown open and a tall man strode out and ran at Bella. She screamed and dropped to the pavement.

'Bella? Bella Swan?' The man shouted.

'Get away from me!' Bella screamed and hit the man.

'No Bella… it's me…Jasper. I'm here. I won't hurt you.' Jasper whispered into her ear.

Bella looked up and stared at the beautiful young man hovering over her. His shirt unbuttoned and hair naturally tousled.

'Help.' Bella mouthed, her voice could not be found. Her hands clutched his sleeves.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her and Bella held him tight. He picked her up and set her in the passenger seat.

* * *

Jasper followed Bella's directions and they arrived at the house within 20 minutes. Jasper parked in her driveway next to Jacobs VW Rabbit. Bella jumped out of his car and ran to the door.

Jasper caught her at the waist before she could reach the front porch, 'Not so fast Swan, you're unstable.' He walked her to the front door and knocked fiercely.

Jacob swung the door open and looked confused. He stared at Jasper, and Jasper's arm which encircled Bella's tiny waist.

His eyes wandered to Bella, both of whose arms were wrapped around Jasper.

'What's going on here?' Jacob asked, genuinely confused. 'Where've you been Bells?'

Jasper spoke up, 'I found her running down Clove Avenue, running away from 2 men who appeared to be criminals.'

Bella untangled herself from Jasper and hugged Jacob, then Rose and Alice too.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. I had a bad day.' Bella sputtered.

Jacob was puzzled, 'But I thought you got a job?'

Jasper then spoke 'Ah yes. Bella did get a job. She's now Edward's personal assistant.'

'And this made her day bad?'

'Ah no, that would be the fact that she got stuck in an elevator and was treated _very_ terribly by two horrible men, who if they may, say that they're exceptionally sorry and that it only _started _as a joke.' Jasper looked at his shoes.

'What did you do to her?' Jacob hissed and retook hold of Bella.

Bella looked up at Jacob, 'Jake, calm down. It was just a 'play jokes on the new girl' kind of thing. It _obviously _didn't mean _anything._' She directed the last sentence at Jasper.

Jasper cringed, 'Bella…I'm sorry. I am. But really, it wasn't a joke to me.'

'Right. You can tell that to number nineteen too.' Bella turned away, genuinely hurt.

Jacob released Bella and turned to face Jasper, 'You see Jazz, this is just another reason why there is no 'US' anymore. You can't keep hurting people and not expect it to come back and bite you in the ass.'

'Jake, it doesn't have to be like this.' Jasper pleaded.

'It's going to be like this until you change. I can see that you're better… but you're still Jasper Masen. I'll see you again when Jasper 'OH HALE NO' moves back in.' Jacob said solemnly, until the last sentence.

'I'll give you a call when he comes around. Sooner or later I'll be back, I promise. Can I talk to Bella for a moment?'

Bella walked outside as Jacob slowly went in.

'Yes Mr. Masen?' Bella said bluntly.

Jasper stepped closer and put his hands around her waist.

'Look, Bella I know we only met today, but you've already become a big part of my life. I saved your life, you work for me, and your boyfriend is my old best friend.'

'He's not my boyfriend.' Bella said.

'Oh really? Well good. I wouldn't want to have to steal you from him.'

Bella stared at his face, he was serious. She grinned, 'Jake and I met like two days ago. I don't think I'd start a relationship quite so fast. And I'd have to spend more time with him...'

'Well, _we _will be seeing each other every day for weeks to come, and I can always arrange for us to have more quality time.' Jasper flashed a priceless smile.

'Watch your step _Jazzy_. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Can't we stay out here a little longer? This has almost been the best day of my life and I don't want it to end.' Jasper asked.

'This has almost been the best day of your life? Wow darling, you don't get out much.' Bella laughed.

'Darling? I like that,' Jasper held her to his body, 'I think I might as well make it the best day of my life and finish what I started.'

Jasper laid down on the grass and pulled Bella on top of himself and their lips met.

The kiss was refreshing and sweet, and then it was gone. And Jasper got up, and helped Bella to the door.

'I'll see you soon Bella.' And he got in his car and drove away.

**A/N Yeah so don't shoot me. I told you I had no idea where it was going.**


	6. Green eyes and Kisses

**A/N Hello there, it's nice to see you again. I don't know how long I'll keep writing this story before I forget about it, so be happy for the updates.**

**Again, I have no clue where this is going.**

**Disclaimer – Seriously people, are we stupid enough to believe that I, or any other author on owns Twilight? Fo' realz? **

**You've got to be kidding me**

**Chapter Six – Green eyes and kisses**

A few hours after her encounter with Jasper, Bella was getting ready to go to sleep. She slipped on a tank top and a pair of Soffe shorts.

When she had finished brushing her teeth she walked down the dark hall towards her bedroom. Everyone else was already asleep, so she was relieved and happy to not be questioned about her day.

Bella stepped into her room and switched on her lamp. She moved around her room, putting her things away and turned to fall into her bed when she saw someone was already there.

Jacob's large form was spread out along her bed. Bella laughed to herself, he was fast asleep.

Jake must've wanted to talk to Bella, but had fallen asleep while waiting for her.

Bella sat on her bed and swept some hair out of Jacob's eyes, 'Jacob… wake up Jake.'

His eyelids fluttered open as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

'Aw shit. I fell asleep didn't I?'

Bella grinned, 'Yeah, I come into my room and there is this gorgeous sleeping boy on my bed,'

'I'm surprised you didn't dump cold water on my face or something.' He laughed, 'Wait….'

Bella looked at him, 'What?'

'I'm gorgeous? Why thank you Miss Swan, you're not too bad yourself.'

'Ha. Good one. So what did you want to talk to me about?' Bella asked.

Jacob no longer had a smile on his face, 'What's up with you and Jasper?'

'Uhm what do you mean?'

'I saw what happened out there, on the lawn.'

'You were spying on us? Jake, that's rude.'

'Not spying, just… watching.' Jacob said innocently.

'Well then. Why does it matter, it was just a kiss.' Defended Bella.

Jacob took Bella's hands and placed them around his neck and pulled her to him.

Breathing heavier than usual, 'Because Bells. I want you. Bad.' Jacob said rather huskily.

Bella grinned and pushed him down onto the bed, 'is that so, _Black_?'

Jacob rotated them so he was above Bella, 'Yes, _Swan._ And it's now my number one priority to make you want me _just as bad._'

He leaned down and kissed Bella fiercely; she returned the kiss eagerly and filled her hands with his lavish hair.

Jacob's tongue begged for entrance as Bella broke the moment.

Jacob was confused, 'Bells, what's wrong?'

'You two have been busy,' Said a giggling voice behind him.

Jacob turned around and saw Alice and Rose standing in the doorway, trying to obtain straight faces.

'And we'd still be_ busy_ if we hadn't been interrupted,' Jacob smirked and pulled Bella to his lap. She laid her head on his chest, as he leaned against the headboard.

Bella's cheeks were flush, she was obviously embarrassed that the two had been caught having an intimate moment. Jacob seemed unbothered by the two women watching them and turned to Bella once again, 'By all means ladies, stay and watch.'

Rosalie spoke, 'I'll call a cab for you Jake.'

'Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be staying _right here _tonight. If Bella abides.'

Bella nodded, 'If I had it my way, you'd never leave again.'

'I like the sound of that.'

Jacob began laying kisses all over Bella's neck and then met up with her lips. This kiss was similar to the last, rough and eager. Soon Bella began grinding her hips into Jacob's and he returned the gesture.

'Oh Jacob, we have to stop. It's now or never.'

'I like the sound of never.'

'Jake, we don't have protection, we _have _to stop.'

Jacob slid off of Bella slowly, 'Well. That was fun.'

'Ugh. I feel like a whore.'

'What?! Bella no, you aren't a whore.' Jacob insisted

'We met _two_ days ago Jake. And this is the kind of relationship we have? Already?'

Jacob wrapped his arms around her, 'I'm sorry you feel that way Bella, I shouldn't have kissed you, it's too soon.'

'It's okay; just let's not do that again, for a while. We're _friends_ Jake.'

'At least I've got a head start.'

Bella cocked her head, 'A head start on what?'

'Winning you over of course.'

'Who else is competing?'

'My dear old friends, Jasper and Edward. I'm sure Emmett will join in before to long also,' Jacob explained.

'Huh. Well Jake, you've got your work cut out for you. Jasper has green eyes. Green eyes are my _favorite._' Bella smirked.

'We'll see about that.'

**A/N I totally re-wrote this chapter. Originally the last 200 words was like a major sex scene x]**


End file.
